catalo_profandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Zone des noms
User’s guide VTLS Virtua disponibles sur http://www.vtls.com/customers/virtuaguides2.shtmlManuel réalisé sur base de Library of Congress, National Library of Canada, Marc21 bibliographic format , 1999Articles basés sur : C. Dupont, Manuel de catalogage des monographies, UCL, avril 2008 Zone des Vedettes principales 1XX Les zones de vedettes principales sont *100 : Nom de personne *''110 : Nom de collectivité'' *''111 : Nom de réunion'' *130 : Titre uniforme Les champs 110 et 111 ne sont pas utilisés dans Virtua Entrée / Nom de personne On distingue deux types d’entrées au nom : principale 1XX ou secondaire ou 7XX. Un auteur personne physique est soit entrée principale (un seul auteur ou le premier s’il y en a maximum 3), soit entrée secondaire (à partir du deuxième auteur s’il y a trois auteurs maximum, ou les trois premiers auteurs s’il y en a plus de trois). Toutes les autres fonctions, qu’il s’agisse de personnes physiques, de collectivités ou de congrès, constituent des entrées secondaires. Toutes les fonctions seront précisées dans la mention de responsabilité, en 245 $c de la zone du titre. Remarque : Pas de POINT à la fin de ce champ ! 100 - Entrée principale / Nom de personne (NR) * indicateur 1 ** 0 prénom ** 1 nom (simple ou composé) ** 3 nom "dynastique" * indicateur 2 **indéfini * $a Nom, Prénom * $b numéro * , $c titre * , $d dates de naissance et de décès * , $e fonction 700 - Entrée secondaire / Nom de personne ® * indicateur 1 ** 0 prénom ** 1 nom (simple ou composé) ** 3 nom "dynastique" * indicateur 2 **indéfini * $a Nom, Prénom * $b numéro * $c titre * $d dates de naissance et de décès * $e fonction L’introduction des noms composés se fait suivant les règles appliquées jusqu’à ce jour (anglais, espagnols, portugais, néerlandais etc…).(Voir Manuel sur les collectivités). Dans le cas de la récupération de notices, notamment de la LC, il arrive que le 100 ou le 700 présentent un $d et/ou un $q : Exemple : Smith, A. C. H. $q (Anthony Charles H.), $d 1935- Dans ce cas, conserver le $d ainsi que la forme détaillée du prénom mais pas le $q →Smith, Anthony Charles H. , $d 1935- Ne pas conserver le $t présent dans certains 700 récupérés. Entrée / Nom de collectivité 710 - Entrée secondaire / Nom de collectivité ® * indicateur 1 ** 1 collectivité officielle ** 2 nom en ordre direct * indicateur 2 **indéfini *$a Collectivité principale * . $b Collectivité subordonnée Le nom de la collectivité est donné dans la langue de la publication au nominatif, avec des renvois si nécessaire, sinon, priorité au français. L’article initial n’est pas mentionné. Dans ce cas , il convient de l’entrer suivi de | (à cocher dans les options de catalogage). Ce sera le cas pour les collectivités comme « Les amis de … » Pour les collectivités hiérarchisées, on ne mentionne que les subdivisions nécessaires à l’identification. Les différentes parties sont séparées par un point suivi d’un blanc et d'un $b entre la première et la seconde uniquement. Si une collectivité identique apparaît dans des langues différentes sur la page de titre ou son substitut, on prend les trois premières formes s’il s’agit de langues couramment utilisées, sinon on donne la priorité au français. Si on doit mentionner une précision géographique, on l’ajoute dans la langue de la publication, après le nom de la collectivité, entre parenthèses ( AACR2 ) et , le cas échéant, immédiatement après la collectivité principale. Les universités belges sont représentées par leur sigle officiel (UCL, KUL, ULB, FUSL etc…) ; pour les autres, on écrit leur intitulé officiel en toutes lettres, en se référant au World of learning. Les sigles tels que UNESCO, ONU, OTAN, OCDE, UER sont utilisés, avec des renvois si nécessaires. Les sigles ne comportent ni espace, ni point. Entrée / Nom de congrès (conférence, exposition…) 710 - Entrée secondaire / nom de congrès dépendant d’une collectivité ® * indicateur 1 ** 1 collectivité officielle ** 2 nom en ordre direct * indicateur 2 indéfini * $a Collectivité principale. * . $b Collectivité subordonnée ®4 * $n (numéro * : $d date * : $c Lieu) 711 - Entrée secondaire / nom de congrès indépendant d’une collectivité ® * indicateur 1 ** 2 nom en ordre direct * indicateur 2 indéfini * $a Nom * $n (numéro : * : $d date * : $c Lieu) ATTENTION : migration UCL en a, n, c, d et ponctuation différente Sont considérés comme congrès, les réunions suivantes : Assises, Colloque, Conférence, Congrès, Festival, Foire, Forum, Journée(s), Salon, Semaine, Séminaire, Symposium, Table ronde, Université d'été (…), Workshop etc. On mentionne principalement les congrès numérotés dans le fichier des noms, ainsi que les congrès non-numérotés ayant un nom significatif. Les détails de la date apparaissent soit dans la zone du titre, soit dans une note. En sous-champ $d n'apparaît que la mention de l'année. Exemples Champ 100 * 100 1# $a Adams, Henry * 100 1# $a Riaño, Juan Facundo * 100 3# $a Farquhar family * 100 1# $a Vérez-Peraza, Elena * 100 1# $a Mc Intoch, Paula * 100 0# $a Louis $b VII,$c roi de France,$ d ca. 1120-1180 * 100 0# $a Plato * 100 0# Jean-Paul $b II, $c pape, $d 1920-2005 Champ 700 *245 10 $a Soviet ideologies in the period of glasnot :$b responses to Brezhnev's stagnation /$c Vladimir Shlapentokh ; with the participation of Dmitry Shlapentokh * 100 1# $a Shlapentokh, Vladimir * 700 1# $a Shlapentokh, Dmitry * 245 00 $a Lorser Feitelson and Helen Lundeberg :$b a retrospective exhibition * 700 1# $a Feitelson, Lorser * 700 1# $a Lundeberg, Helen Malgré l’usage en vigueur dans les AACR2, nous ne répétons pas ce champ. La première collectivité subordonnée est précédée de $b, pas les suivantes. Champ 710 * 710 1# $a Belgique.$b Ministère des finances * 710 1# $a Italia.$b Ministero del bilancio e della programmazione economica * 710 2# $a Chemical society (Great Britain) * 710 2# $a Union européenne des arabisants et islamisants.$b Congress $n (14th : $d 1988 : $c Budapest) * 710 2# $a Joint commission of the Council for education in world citizenship and the London International assembly * 710 2# $a Musée des beaux-arts (Béziers) * 710 2# $a Les| amis de la bibliothèque de Mons Champ 711 * 711 2# $a Van Cliburn international piano competition * 711 2# $a Pan American games $n (6th :$d 1971 :$c Cali, Colombia) * 711 2# $a Journées du Grenier de Theix $n (15e :$d 1984 :$c Ceyrat) * 711 2# $a United Nations conference on the law of the sea $n (1st :$d 1958 :$c Geneva, Switzerland) * 245 00 $a Addendum to the proceedings of the 1998 International aerospace and ground conference on lightning and static electricity :$b April 19-22, 1998, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA * 711 2# $a International aerospace and ground conference on lightning and static electricity $d (1998 :$c Oklahoma City, Oklahoma) * 245 00 $a Neoplatonism and gnosticism /$c Richard T. Wallis, editor ; Jay Bregman, associate editor * 500 ## $a Papers presented at the 6th international conference of the International society for neoplatonic studies, entitled International conference on neoplatonism and gnosticism, held at University of Oklahoma, Mar. 18-21, 1984 * 711 2# $a International conference on neoplatonism and gnosticism $n (6th : $d 1984 :$c University of Oklahoma) Notes et références Catégorie:Normes